Mountain Climbing (ADWSS Episode Transcript)
A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants - Season 1 Episode 3a Transcript *(The episode begins with SpongeBob and Patrick waiting for the Mailman) *'SpongeBob: '''Hello mailman. Wonderful day we are having? *'Mailman: Sure is SpongeBob. Nothing can possibly go wrong. *(He accidentally steps into a cement patch. A guy on the phone is driving a steamroller and walks over the mailman. He comes out very flat). *'Mailman: '''You know what? My mother was right. Being a mailman IS a dead end job if it means getting crushed on a day-to-day basis. *'SpongeBob: 'Yeah thanks for the parcel. I have to feed my snail. *(He heads back inside with his package. The mailman mother walks by) *'Mother: 'This is a perfect example why you don't listen to me. I mean look at you. You're crushed like a pancake. Because of delivering mail. And you....... *(The mailman presses mute on the remote he is holding) *'Mailman: 'Yeah, love you too mother. Bye now. *(He leaves back to the depot) *(Cuts to SpongeBob who is putting the package on the floor) *'SpongeBob: 'Right let's see whats in here. *(He opens the package and gasps in wonder. SpongeBob then dials Patrick's number) *'SpongeBob: Patrick, get over here now! The new Shark Teeth book is here! (Patrick taps his shoulder) Not now Gary, I am on the phone! (Patrick taps his shoulder again) I said I was on the phone!. (Patrick punches him). Ow! *'Patrick:' Sorry. *'SpongeBob:' What the.... Never mind. *( They open the new book in delight) *'SpongeBob:' WOW!. Look at it Patrick. Isn't he amazing?. Shark Teeth has got to be my most favorite explorer yet!!. He is so cool. The way he tackles the deep dark wilderness is so exciting!. *(They look at the first page. Shark Teeth begins talking) *'Shark Teeth: '''When a guy is stranded out in the wild with only his bare bones the only place they can go is death. But with me I don't do death. I do survival. I stand in the woods where nothing can stop me. I could build a house out of wood or a raft out of stone and feel proud that I was born to do it. Follow me as I take you into deep dark Kelp Forest where I tackle the biggest of tasks. Surviving. With all the food I pack, I could make a hot dog, or a pizza, or a Krabby Patty..... *(Mr Krabs walks to him in the book) *'Mr Krabs:' I'm sorry, but you forgot about our policy about cooking a patty away from the Krusty Krab. *'Shark Teeth:' What the...... How did you........ But........ Fine! I never understand logic. *(He hands him a 5 dollar note) *'SpongeBob: ' Isn't he amazing!?. One day I will be just like him. *'Patrick: Well, why don't you do it now? *'SpongeBob: '''I am doing it right now! *'Patrick: 'No you're- *(screen zooms out, to discover Patrick and SpongeBob are at the bottom of a mountain in the wilderness) *'Patrick: '-not.....? Well, we need our supplies, don't - *(screen pans to SpongeBob and Patrick's backs, revealing they have a backpack of supplies each) *'SpongeBob: 'I've even rented a cabin! (camera pans to cabin) Now let's hike up Mt. Massive! *'Patrick: 'That'll take a while. *'SpongeBob: 'But we're already halfway. (camera pans to reveal they are in a snowy section of the mountain) *'Patrick: 'Really, how DO you do that? *'SpongeBob: 'Just a little loudness and pizzazz will help. *'Patrick: 'Oh. WE'RE AT THE TOP OF THE MOUNTAIN! SpongeBob, it didn't work. *(camera starts shaking, an avalanche drops a huge clump of snow on them, knocking them out and making the screen go black for 5 seconds, after the black screen everything cuts to SpongeBob's perspective as he rises, the perspective goes back to third-person once he is standing, revealing that SpongeBob and Patrick are trapped in a cave) *'SpongeBob: (runs to Patrick and wakes him up) Patrick, we're stuck in here...... without our supplies! *'Patrick: '''I have my supplies. (eats his backpack, leaving one juice bottle on the floor) *'SpongeBob: Patrick! YOU ATE ALL- *(everything starts rumbling, but stops shortly after) *'SpongeBob: '(whispering) Patrick, you ate all our food! *'Patrick: '''What about this mushy potato? (holding up a soggy potato) *'SpongeBob: 'Eww! *'Patrick: (eats potato) *'SpongeBob: '''EWWWW! Well, there is ONE thing I can eat. (starts chewing on Patrick's arm) *'Patrick: 'Augh! (removes SpongeBob from his arm and runs away, with SpongeBob chasing him, but suddenly, a rescuer bursts through the ice and brings them out) *'Rescuer: 'Goodness, you could have died in there! Would you like a ride home? Are you in a serious medical condition? Are- *'SpongeBob: 'We're home! (camera reveals that they are all next to SpongeBob's pineapple) *'Rescuer and Patrick: 'How did you.....? *'SpongeBob: 'Loudness and pizzazz, my friend. Loudness and pizzazz. (SpongeBob and Patrick walk inside the pineapple) *'SpongeBob: 'Well, Patrick, I think we should never do something that dangerous again. Shark Teeth is an expert. Don't you agree? *'Patrick: 'Nah, let's do it AGAIN! *'SpongeBob: 'You can go, but- (camera reveals they are in the snowy section of Mt. Massive again) HOW DID YOU DO THAT? *'Patrick: '''It's just loudness and pizzazz. By the way, that was kind of loud! What do you want to do, start an avala- *(the screen zooms out, an avalanche occurs, and drops a huge clump of snow on both of them, abruptly ending the episode) Rate This Episode Remember you name. 1. I give it a 8.9/10. Despite I wrote this episode, I always think there is no perfect, there is always better. ----SuperFanonD 2. 9/10. Seemed pretty funny and seemed longer than it was, but there is always room for improvement. -RamDarre 3. BagelBoxd-SuperFanon's first episode, and the difference definitely shows. The episode is funnier than usual. I still think Artist at Work is the funniest episode (so far) but this episode is definitely funnier. Not that IRmjii's aren't funny, his can be hilarious, but there's a difference. Also I love the running gag, and this episode seemed a bit shorter than usual. Overall a solid 9/10. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Category:A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants Category:A day In a Life of SpongeBob SquarePants episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts